This invention relates to a switch for controlling the starting and automatic reversing of single phase induction motors such as might be used, for example, and not limitation, to drive a garbage disposer unit.
Switches that start single phase induction motors and reverse the rotation of the motors if the rotor shaft drops below a predetermined speed due to an overload or comes to a stop are known in the prior art. Automatically reversing motors are especially desirable to drive garbage disposers in which a jam-up can often be cleared by simply reversing the rotational direction of the motor. Switches for starting and automatically reversing single phase induction motors are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,673,272, 2,683,844, 2,701,855, 2,850,592 and 3,157,762 for example. Most currently available reversing switches are either electronic devices which are costly or some sort of friction activated devices which are known to be not as reliable as they ought to be.